The Dark Has Stole My Days
by ExtinctionOfReality
Summary: Batarou/Garou x Metal Bat Summary: It was simple. Metal Bat was a hero, Garou was a monster. They were two sides of the same coin. Destined to never meet. Chosen by fate itself to stay apart.
1. Everything's Alright

**Summary:** It was simple. Metal Bat was a hero, Garou was a monster. They were two sides of the same coin. Destined to never meet. Chosen by fate itself to stay apart.

 **Pairing:** Batarou

 **Rating:** PG-13 (that may or may not change)

 **Warnings:** abstractness/weirdness (thus is my writing), angst, future plot

 **A/N:** I have nothing to say…only that I am not following comic-canon with where I am taking this story (so for those of you who have no idea what happens - rejoice)…because I honestly didn't like what happens. That is all.

P.S. I know my grammar, the title is that for a reason.

And I am not reading the comic, I only read the summary.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One-Punch Man.

 _ **Chapter One: Everything's Alright**_

"Does your sister really like flowers?"

"Nah, not really, but ya can give 'em to her anyway..."

"But...won't she hate me for it?"

"Maybe..."

"Asshole!"

Metal Bat snorted amused, "She will like it...'cause ya gave 'em to her."

"..?"

"She really liked ya..." saying which, you could obviously see, made Metal Bat look...happy?

Garou stared at Metal Bat, but didn't inquire any further as they made it down the street.

It has been a month already and they hit it off pretty fast, didn't they? Garou still had trouble understanding how or why but...he wasn't hating this for sure. Metal Bat never once spoke about how their relationship suddenly bloomed, so...there was all the more reason for him to not think about it much.

...Although he had to admit, he was partly to blame for the start of their relationship, but he will never understand why it was as easy as it was.

Bouquet of roses in one hand, Garou slipped his other one into Metal Bat's, receiving a hit, "Don' get too forward on me now."

"The hell..? I touched you so many times and you still have a problem with public affection?!" Garou stared weirdly, then looked back down at Metal Bat's arm, covered in a cast, "How is it anyway?"

Metal Bat frowned and continued looking back at the road, "It's fine, obviously," Garou was amazed by Metal Bat's healing speed...

After Garou gave Metal Bat a serious beating, it took him weeks to get out of the hospital, during which Garou was minding his own business, trying to beat other heroes, and it was supposed to be the end of their relationship...

But as it turns out, it had only just begun.

How Garou ended up in the hospital..? Strangely enough, he was approached by Metal Bat's sister... Now, what's really interesting about this is that she saw Garou, she knew he was the one who beat her brother into a near-death state...

What was the girl thinking? Until this day, Garou had no clue...maybe he should ask her...

He was just as interesting though... Because he ended up coming with her to the hospital. At first, he told himself it was to kill off Metal Bat and maybe a few other heroes he already beat, but was being merciful by not killing them... Getting power was his objective though, not taking lives.

But no one really noticed it so far did they? All of his opponents were alive. Just so they could hate him, perhaps fear him...and try challenging him again if they had the guts.

But instead... He wasn't sure why, but... As soon as he saw Metal Bat, his original objective simply disintegrated.

He had a fucking broken arm and leg...but the sight Garou was presented with... Not only was Metal Bat up and above, but he was trying to move his arm and leg despite the obvious excruciating pain. Of course, his sister shrieked and was trying to make him stop in an instant. Obviously, didn't this idiot know that by moving broken parts he was doing more damage..?

Garou didn't move though...he remained in the doorway, leaning against the door frame, and just watched the two siblings. It was the best sight presented to him in a long time.

Garou remembered how much Metal Bat wanted him gone as soon as he saw him standing there... He still remembered his words, "What? Came ta watch yer enemy struggle? Fuckin' honorless trash..."

It was instant... A punch with words...and he sure has long since forgotten what it felt like to receive one. Was it just his words though? Or was it also Metal Bat's eyes too? They held no fear. Garou could kill him in an instant right there, but... There was no fear, only pure anger and hate.

And it was beautiful... Garou wasn't sure which other word he could possibly use to describe it.

After that, Garou visited him everyday... Metal Bat eventually accepted it, although he was obviously confused about it first and tried to kick him out.

None the less, ever since then, it felt to Garou like he never got out of the hospital...alone anyway. He didn't need to feel lonely anymore, he didn't need to kill anymore, did he? His goal was on hold. Because of Metal Bat.

And that was how their days continued...until...

Metal Bat...ah, this guy...he was a savior and a burden, both at the same time, wasn't he? They were in the beginning of their relationship, but at the same time...it seemed real. Somehow, everything between them seemed to flow flawlessly...the chemistry they shared was true as well...

But...

They have both made a grave mistake.

One they would come to regret for sure.

It was simple.

Metal Bat was a hero, Garou was a monster. They were two sides of the same coin. Destined to never meet. Chosen by fate itself to stay apart.

Garou dare said that Metal Bat started it first. It was like a hit to the gut...a very powerful hit at that, one that made Garou fly all the way to the moon and suffocate.

One of the many small monster attacks. That's all it really was. Such a simple thing.

They were walking together, they were trying to get to Metal Bat sister's piano recital. Everything was simple, they were normal.

Normal at that very second at least. Garou saw Metal Bat's smile too...a rare sight presented to him. It was all ideal. It was supposed to have been ideal.

The monster came out of nowhere. And Garou still wondered why...why it all had to happen like that...it could have been avoided, couldn't it have been?

But... Metal Bat gripped his bat and swung at the monster. Doing what a hero does. Nothing was unusual about it...

Right? Nothing was out of the ordinary.

And that was when Garou realized it that...

Indeed...nothing would ever be the same again either.

Their relationship was fragile since the start. Easy to replace, easy to leave. They never made any sweet promises, they never talked about any of this.

And this was an important matter to discuss. It was part of their very existences.

If only they talked...if only they had an established reason to make them stay together after this.

If only...they had confessed to each other.

Metal Bat attacked the monster head on, no second thought, not even a moment to spare to explain himself to Garou, say a single word to him.

And he would learn to regret that very moment, because there would be no second chance.

Fingers collided with metal, the sound reminding Garou of the screeches of the dead. The bat was not damaged, fingers were not broken, but... There was smoke, as if indicating that what was done cannot be undone...

Any reasoning could have still worked at that very moment, any explanation...

If only...

"The hell ya think yer doin', dimwit? Get outta my way," Metal Bat's eyes were wide, in both surprise and annoyance and...

He realized it then. Metal Bat realized just now stupid and blind he was all this time. Somehow, he forgot all about it... He forgot one single truth, something very important...

"...do you really think I will let you take down one of my kind..?"

Yes, this was it.

Ever since they got together, Metal Bat forgot that Garou was a monster.

They didn't move yet, a bat against fingers, looking each other in the eyes, as if silently communicating...although any line for communication was already cut at that point and they could no longer hear each other. Metal Bat was overtaken by further hate. His leg and arm haven't entirely healed yet either, but from the looks of it, they might just as well end up broken again.

"I will...warn ya...one fuckin' last time... Get outta my way, Garou," it was the first time he said his name, fire was burning in his eyes, looking straight at the one he...he...

"I can't do that, Metal Bat. You will have to fight me too...or get off the battlefield. There is no other option."

Could they have possibly reached an understanding and avoided something like this? Could this have possibly been avoided..?

No. There was just no way. They were both proud, even more so at what they were doing. And there was no way they would get off their paths, there was absolutely no way they could exist together like this.

Could they have agreed to stay out each other's way? No... As a hero, Metal Bat wouldn't ignore the destruction Garou would cause...even if it was Garou. The opposite was true too - no matter how much Garou didn't particularly care for anyone other than his objective, seeing monsters, his kind, brothers and sisters, fall by Metal Bat's hand, knowing he would always be against him...could never work in favor of their relationship.

It seems they were weak in the hands of fate, huh? But at the same time, if something like this was enough to disrupt their relationship...then it's best they stopped before it was too late.

And thus, they were stuck.

The month they spent together might as well be non-existent.

A lie.

Slowly, Metal Bat's anger subdued...and he pulled his bat away. No, he couldn't do it. Just this once in life, he would accept defeat by default. Not because he was physically not 100% yet.

But because it was Garou. And it would be ridiculous to admit that he didn't feel anything for this bastard.

He would not admit it out loud though...but this was hitting him hard inside. He could feel his heart being ripped apart already.

Or was it just his imagination? There was no way he felt so much for this dumbass.

The wind picked up at that very moment, carrying away the bouquet of roses that was carelessly dropped on the ground in the whole ordeal - long forgotten, no longer necessary.

It was as if the two were stuck in that one moment of time, everything around them disappearing. Time itself was on hold.

Metal Bat was the first one to move, closing his eyes and pulling the bat over his shoulder...then, without a single word, he left the battlefield, not looking at Garou once as he walked.

As Garou watched Metal Bat's back, he felt like something died inside of him... The further Metal Bat went - the more empty it became. But he had no idea what it was...he never once felt this way in his life. And he refused to admit that someone like Metal Bat could have such an impact on him.

What was really hitting him though was...how quiet their break up was. No matter the situation, they always bitched at each other and at that very moment, Garou's mind screamed at him to say something, ANYTHING.

But he remained silent. Much like Metal Bat.

When Metal Bat was out of sight, only then did he turn around...and went in the opposite direction, going to greet his destiny once more.

Because he knew who he was and he was going to embrace it again - being a monster.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. You Are Feeling Helpless

_**Chapter Two: You Are Feeling Helpless**_

The only source of light in the room was coming from the TV and Metal Bat was sitting in front of it, both of his hands lying neatly on the handle of the bat, his chin leaning against them.

He was supposed to be watching the news, but his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't focus on anything, the events of that day and flashbacks to the past replaying over and over in his mind like a broken record.

...could they really have found a compromise?

The same question with no actual answer. Actually, he got his answer today. He and Garou were on opposite sides. They couldn't have found a compromise.

He wasn't sure why he forgot what Garou's nature was like...but then again, who could blame him? Garou stopped hunting ever since they met again a month ago in the hospital...

Why did he stop? Was it because of him..? Perhaps...

Metal Bat stopped too, he was on standby because the shitty Headquarters refused to call him due to his injuries.

Bullfuck. They knew he was hard as a rock, he healed fast thanks to his willpower and spirit.

But they still didn't call him...and while Metal Bat would bitch about this much more in any other situation - he was glad about it, for once. For an obvious reason.

 _"...Seriously? Why are ya here again? Get da fuck out before I make ya!" Metal Bat was pissed. It was a third day that Garou came by...the nerve._

 _Garou stood there without a word for a while, then went inside the room, uninvited, "Does your fighting spirit let you to recover faster too?"_

 _Metal Bat raised an eyebrow at that, contemplating whether he should grab his bat for some serious beating or not, "If ya came 'ere just to ask that... Then ya should leave," he didn't grab his bat just yet._

 _"Hmm...actually, I am not sure why I am here myself...how about that?"_

 _This was getting ridiculous, "Look ya fuck, I ain't in a mood ta get all buddy-like with an enemy! Especially with a goddamn lost idiot!"_

 _"...hmm...are we really enemies though?"_

 _That question threw Metal Bat off...and he stared weirdly at the other. This was so fucked up. The reason he ended up in the blasted hospital in the first place was because of this punk right in front of him yet he has a nerve to show his face again, act as if nothing happened, and above everything, claim they were not enemies?!_

 _What the fuck was this?! It was pissing Metal Bat off further and to unknown levels, "Oh? If we're not enemies...then what are we, huh?!"_

 _Garou stared at Metal Bat for a bit, before taking a seat beside the bed, making Metal Bat tch and grunt, "You and I are the same...just on opposite sides."_

 _Oh for fuck's- "I just told ya I have no fuckin' desire to be buds with-"_

 _"Go out with me."_

 _"What the fu-!"_

 _"You will see what I mean then."_

 _This was almost laughable now...but to be completely honest, it made Metal Bat's anger disappear. He even forgot the situation he was in at that very moment. He forgot that he was in the hospital, talking to the person who broke his limbs...and it was hilarious all in itself._

 _This guy was absolutely fucked._

 _But...to amuse himself a bit further, he decided to play along, "And what makes ya think I would agree to this?"_

 _"Oh, you will for sure..." and Garou smiled, confusing Metal Bat further._

 _But the shitty part was...he didn't hate it._

And it sucks to think how right Garou was...because they did end up dating...or whatever the hell it was they were doing. For an entire month...Metal Bat never once considered how maybe wrong it was..? Garou proposed to go out with him out of the blue, without any second thought, reason or context...

But maybe that's why Metal Bat ended up agreeing to it. Maybe this is how he wanted for it to be done all along.

He alone somehow understood Garou in this. And he did realize how right Garou was...about them not being all that different.

Maybe the ease of their relationship, how naturally it flowed in every way possible, with every little thing...made Metal Bat forget any other unnecessary at that time thing.

Ha ha, and to think he thought Garou was fucked up...well, look at him.

Just look at him now, mopping around, thinking about his loss...not being able to move on.

Well, not yet anyway...although he actually didn't really want to move on in the first place.

That thought made Metal Bat smile sadly...hell, he needed to get his shit together. He hardly understood himself at that point.

Just...what did Garou do to him exactly..?

Ugh...crap...

"Nii-san! Thank god you are here, I was so worried!" his sister was by Metal Bat's side in a matter of seconds, hugging him tightly, "You didn't come to the recital and you weren't answering my calls! I thought there was a sudden monster-" Metal Bat's hands visibly tensed at that word, gripping the bat tighter, "-attack and...what happened?" she noticed her brother's posture and read the mood at that very second, then looked around the room as if remembering something, "...where is Garou-kun?"

Yeah...of course she would notice that, "...sorry I couldn' make it, sis," it was one of the two times he missed her piano recitals.

"Nevermind that...just tell me what happened!" worry was written all over her tiny face.

Metal Bat didn't say anything for a while, looking into space, but then he asked instead of replying, "...why did ya drag him to the hospital..?"

"Huh? Nii-san, I don't-"

"A month ago...why did ya brin' dat...monster...inta my life again..."

"Nii...san..." eyes wide, the little girl stared in shock at her older brother, then bit her lower lip and lowered her head. She understood that something must have happened between the two right then.

She wasn't oblivious to the relationship big brother had with Garou, despite her age. Of course, it surprised her at first, but she was happy for them. She was happy she didn't let hate and anger consume her...and that she wasn't wrong about Garou-kun after all.

She saw Garou again by chance. She didn't plan on approaching him at all. She knew how dangerous he was if he could beat her big brother...and she would never forget his cruelty, what she felt back then when she found Metal Bat in a crucial state.

So...she was going to walk by and ignore his very existence. She knew how her brother was and as soon as he was out of the hospital, he would seek vengeance...and he would beat him for sure, she knew that!

But...she stopped in her tracks, watching the man sit there on the bench, feeding the pigeons with a soft expression on his face. It was strange...to her, the person she hated wasn't supposed to look like this! This man was evil, a scoundrel! He beat her brother into a mess after all!

...but...she couldn't hate him at that very second. It felt to her as if she was betraying her brother by thinking this way.

But she knew at that time just how kind Garou-kun was. She saw it in his eyes.

The eyes that reminded her of Metal Bat, somehow... Her brother had the purest heart she has ever seen...and she saw it in this man too.

So she ended up approaching him. And strangely, she never once regretted it.

Not even now that she saw her brother like this. She had no clue what happened...but somehow...she thought that meddling wouldn't be right.

Metal Bat's question was rhetorical too...because she already told him the story of how she met Garou-kun and why she approached him. And she felt like Garou-kun and her brother could become friends...perhaps. Metal Bat was amused when he found out Garou-kun was feeding the pigeons and the taller male never heard the end of it, since it was a big blow to his ego.

...and it was ideal. She was glad about the turnout.

Metal Bat didn't say anything else and she decided to not say anything about the matter either, instead her eyes caught something unusual, "...you took the cast off your arm and leg. Nii-san, the doctor said-"

"I can' fight with those things on. They would only slow me down."

"Fight?! But why now out of all times?! You still need to recover!"

"No time for that now. Somethin' bad will surely happen..." he went quiet again, his eyes still glued to the TV.

The little girl paused, not sure why her brother was this certain about something like that, but then again...something bad always happened in their world, "But the Headquarters won't call you, since they know you need time to-"

"I don' need 'em ta call me. I will do this myself."

And that was the end of their conversation. She could distinguish between Metal Bat's moods...and this was the right time to stop. Metal Bat wouldn't listen to her in this state, she knew that too. He was determined about something...and it was best to leave it that way.

Of course, she had a lot of questions...she didn't know anything, no reason for the change in her brother's mood...or why Garou-kun wasn't there.

But...a scene came to her mind. A memory...she was walking down the street with brother and Garou-kun...each of her hands in theirs...and they were laughing, they were all happy.

She hoped to see this, to feel this again one day.

Because...until Garou-kun, there was no one in her brother's life who made him smile like that. Not even her.

And she left the room to go make some dinner. She was small and her cooking skills weren't that amazing, but she already knew how to do basics.

Besides, Metal Bat was definitely not in the right state to cook right now.

Four days have passed since that evening. And even though Metal Bat continued with his everyday life, as normally as he could, it was not the same anymore. He felt an empty void inside eating at him...and he didn't know what to do about it.

Food and sleep became practically foreign to him too...he didn't stop his training for a moment though.

Every day...he would end up in front of the TV in the same position, watching the news and...waiting. He knew what he was waiting for and he ignored any other attack. He missed all of his baseball matches, he didn't care about anything else anymore, fixated on just one thing, one thought haunting him.

...if he and Garou were the same, then he knew what to expect, he knew what was coming.

And the time has finally come.

Letting out a sigh as the news he was waiting for finally hit the screen...he closed eyes and leaned his forehead against his hands.

This was it...he was about to make a stance, unsure of how their relationship would turn out after this, but he knew for sure that...

This was unavoidable. The confrontation was necessary.

Because, yes indeed, they were on different sides.

Standing up, the bat over his shoulder, Metal Bat left the house, full of thoughts only about what was to come.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	3. I Can't See Anything

_"If I could tear down the world...and only keep one thing...would there be anything...left for me to keep?"_

 _ **Chapter Three: I Can't See Anything**_

He was alone again... Is something Garou realized as he entered his quiet, dark home, no source of light available, but he didn't need it.

In the end, the monster that attacked the city was defeated by one of the other S-Class members... At that very moment, he didn't exactly care about it anymore. He just wanted to go, to leave that place and never look back.

 _"...what kinda music is this even?"_

 _"Oh, it's...basically electro. What do you think?"_

 _"...well..." Metal Bat paused, an unimpressed expression on his face, before replying, "It suits ya I guess..."_

He was expecting it actually, that eventually, he would need to part ways with Metal Bat too. For an entire life, his happiness has always been short-lasting no matter what he did.

But...it happened too fast for his liking. It was only a fucking month and...deep down, he felt like he could have went on much longer.

Garou felt stupid, naive... What was he even thinking in the first place? Metal Bat was a hero, there was no way for a monster's arch enemy to understand them...him. What heroes see is the surface, not the core...and conclude things just from that. Fucking retards.

He and Metal Bat are similar...so that was the reason for his conclusion. That was the reason why he assumed he would be understood and accepted...somewhere along the way. Not by just any hero, but Metal Bat. Although along the way he simply forgot about his goal to show Metal Bat how similar they were despite being on opposite sides. And he wondered whether Metal Bat even remembered this anymore.

Ugh...why was he thinking about all this right now? It didn't matter anymore. They were over and he needed to focus on-

 _"...a baseball game?"_

 _"Yeah! I got my hands on two tickets!"_

 _"Hn...what about your sister?"_

 _"She has school at the time."_

 _"Well, technically, don't you have it too?"_

 _"...don' be a smartass, ya know what I think of it."_

 _"But if you are not careful, you might end up a dropout."_

 _"Look who's talkin'...so ya comin' or what?"_

It was the first time Garou went to a game...and it was the first time anyone invited him to come along anyway.

It was his first...real bond.

 _"...should I treat this like a date?"_

 _"If ya wanna."_

Pausing at the wall with all of the hero faces he needed to defeat plastered all over, Garou's eyes fell on the crossed out photo of Metal Bat...and he took it off, looking closely.

They have sure come a long way since then, didn't they..?

 _"Why do you like western candy so much?"_

 _"Tiss not for me! Sis asked for it."_

 _Garou stared at the bag in Metal Bat's hand, "...well, some of it could be put to good use."_

 _A bat collided with a head full of white hair._

But it was the end of it now.

Dropping the photo carelessly on the floor, Garou took a step back, his eyes still on the wall, something rising within him, a renewed feeling.

That's right. He didn't need to feel anymore. Feelings made everyone weak. A monster should just remain it - a monster.

And he smashed through the wall, breaking the wood and scattering the photos. Looking down at his handiwork, he smirked.

Let the fun begin.

And for that moment, he forgot about Metal Bat completely.

* * *

"How dare you barge in uninvited?!" the man, the boss of the Monsters Association, yelled out.

Ah, it was much easier to get in than Garou first anticipated. Maybe a little too easy...could some of the higher-level monsters not be present..? But no matter, it was not his problem and this way was easier to execute his plan.

Everything was falling into his hands.

With a wide smirk, he looked at the other two men in the room...hn, seemed powerful, then back at the guy that yelled at him previously, "You're the boss here, right?" he could tell, but it's best to make sure. He needed to make a scene after all.

"Wait, I have seen your face somewhere before..." the boss looked thoughtful, then his eyes widened, "Oh, that's right, you're the rookie that has been causing some trouble for the heroes about a month ago..."

"Ha! Everyone thought you were defeated and captured," one of the men said.

...Garou hated when his question got ignored, but he let it slide, "...ugh...thanks for being interested in my work?"

"So what bring you here, kid? Want to join us?" it was as if the boss forgot all about his previously defeated underlings by Garou's hand. How despicable.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a serious proposal," Garou cut it to the chase, pointing his finger at the man in the middle, "I challenge you to a fight for your position."

...

"What fucking nerve do you have to-" the second man started, but was cut off.

"...what makes you think I would accept your challenge, kid?" the boss was unimpressed.

Garou snorted and got into his battle stance, "You don't have to, but I always destroy my pray," and he attacked without another word.

The Monsters Association was slightly different from the Hero one with one thing, at least this was the difference Garou noticed since last time he was there - it was actually run by strength, not status. And this made Garou euphoric. This was exactly what he needed.

Not only was he going to get stronger, but he was going to get one step closer to achieving his goal.

Finally, he could feel that he was only one step away.

Fuck everything he ever knew, fuck everything he felt, fuck the entire month to oblivion.

This was the real him. This was about to become his reign.

He wasn't sure how long the battle lasted, but... He came out victorious. His clothes ripped to shreds, several cuts and bruises and a twisted arm, but...victorious.

Pushing his arm back into place, he left the room, finding the rest of the villains barely conscious, trying to recover, and in wait...because at that moment on, they knew.

Their destiny was about to be flipped over by a new ruler.

And they were right.

Cocky and confident, Garou snorted, then finally spoke up, "...so tell me, my fellow monsters...what is it that you are all fighting for?"

Even if they disagreed with him being the boss, this was the law of the jungle, of the Monsters Association - whoever defeated the current boss, instantly became one. And Garou's win was unquestionable... Especially not when he took out two hundred members along the way up.

So no matter how sudden this happened, he was their instant ruler. A king.

It took a little while, but then, all of the villains started getting up to their feet. It was common curtesy to look the boss in the eye.

"We fight to take over the world."

Garou was beginning to feel amused by this, "Why do you want to take over the world?"

"For money."

"For power."

"For evil."

"For destruction."

"For chaos."

"For vengeance."

"To defeat the Hero Association!"

"Ah...the last one was a good point, but..." Garou paused, but then pointed his finger at the monsters present, it going slowly over the crowd, "You all had some valid points, but... What does the world know about us exactly? Why are we considered evil and the heroes - just?" he lowered his hand, "As we know... Justice has problems, it can't actually protect anyone. Heroes are overpraised, they overlook problems that matter. They overlook our work, they judge us by what they see on the surface...but," he made an emphasis with his hands, "What is our goal inside? Evil is only evil as much as you want to perceive it as such. Not all heroes do good. Not all heroes save people...not all humans are happy to be saved. So as a matter of fact," a wide smirk spread on his face, all of the passion in his speech shown openly, "Our cause is just! Because we don't have a bound sense of morality. Because we don't divide things between good or wrong! Nothing in this world is good or evil! And it is high time we made this point known, once more, but with greater force!"

The room was quiet for a moment, but then a loud roar followed. The crowd could easily be controlled, Garou knew this much.

He was a loner, he was used to work alone and reach his goals on his own, but... As of recent, he just didn't care anymore. He wanted to take down heroes and this was the fastest way possible. He needed to get his point across, he needed to make himself known again...and this was the best course of action, as he thought.

If there was a better way to do it - he would take it, no matter what he had to do.

Even if it meant getting followers. Even if it meant stomping on his old ways.

He had pride and ego - but he knew when to keep his emotions at bay.

Because...that's what a monster would do.

And he was one, more so now than ever before.

As the roar carried on, Garou continued, more enthusiasm in his voice, "From what do they conclude that we are evil? Because some of us kill people? Ha! The heroes are no better for not being able to save everyone!" and he stopped abruptly, his enthusiasm dying down along with the crowd, his expression much serious, voice calm, "This world is full of trash...we are just ridding the world off its parasite," and even though he said that, Metal Bat sister's face flashed before his eyes.

And he had to close them, finding new resolve to do what he had to. He was never going to get off his path.

Never. Even if it had to kill him in the process.

"I will show this world a disaster of level GOD it has yet seen before."

And in the next four days, it was as if the entire world was thrown into chaos at the same time. There was not a single city that was safe from any crime or evil activity. Some cities got it much worse than the others, but... The destruction was visible and clear everywhere.

Heroes had their hands full. And not everyone could be saved indeed.

Stepping into the scene, Garou made sure he was caught on camera, bashing one of the A-class members in.

Taking a deep breath, he took his time, enjoying the screams and the sound of destruction all around him.

This is where he no longer felt alone. He didn't need to think about it anymore.

Garou was home.

But...

Despite it all, his thoughts betrayed him... Just as everything was going according to plan, he betrayed himself.

"...don't be late to the party, asshole pompadour."

But somehow, this was fine to him too.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	4. I'm So Glad For EveryTime I Made You Try

_**Chapter Four: I'm So Glad For Every Time I Made You Try**_

"This is treason! We had an agreement with the Monster Association, what do they think they are doing?!" Shicchi yelled, his eyes glued to several screens, showing colossal damage being done to cities and civilians. What was going on?! This was out of the blue, this was unexpected, without a warning, this was-

"Sir, it seems their leader changed a few days ago."

"And who is this naive new leader?"

"I believe it's the Hero Hunter, Sir..."

Shicchi's eyes went wide at that and for a moment he seemed to have swallowed his tongue. The Monster Association didn't take in members that easily and they have been a secret for a while... How did this Human Monster know about it?! And above all...was he that strong?

Preposterous... But even if he was a new leader, what is he doing attacking the cities? If he wanted to keep his seat secure, he shouldn't have been this drastic about the attack, without knowing of the consequences, what Monster Association's status was at the moment and who were its allies and enemies.

"...spoiled brat," Shicchi muttered under his breath, his eyes falling on the screen where the Hero Hunter was seen, staring at the man with great disdain. How very tactless and tasteless he turned out to be. Shicchi expected to hear from him in a few months, with a disaster of greater proportions... But as it was now, it looked like a child's rebellion... Although all of the cities getting attacked was no laughing matter either.

"Any S-Class on the scene where Hero Hunter is?"

"Negative, no one has yet reported in."

Damn, "...which S-Class is closest to the scene?"

"Ah, Sir! Metal Bat has been spotted there!"

"What?! What is he doing there with all of his injuries?!" and indeed, Metal Bat appeared on the same screen as Hero Hunter. Shicchi stared a moment longer, his mind trying to rack up a reason as to why an injured hero would go as far as confronting a monster, on his own...did he wish to die? But no matter... At this point, they needed all the help they could get. And as soon as it was available, backup would be sent for sure. So Metal Bat only needed to hold off this threat for a while.

"Connect me with Metal Bat."

* * *

Metal Bat looked around the city. People were screaming everywhere and running in different directions, many buildings were on fire, others reduced to rubble. There was too much on the human disaster-prevention branches shoulders... And there wasn't anything he could possibly do about all this, alone, at this point. This was colossal. Metal Bat could only imagine how many have died, how many got injured... And it was only just the beginning.

Garou, you damn shit... Is this really what you wanted? Were these your intentions since the beginning?

Although technically, Garou has always been a monster... Even during the month he was with him. And this was where he had a slight problem... If he accepted Garou as a monster, then his image of this type of evil would need to change.

If he assumed that Garou wasn't really a monster, then he would have to deny everything around him at that very moment.

So which one was it... Could a monster possibly be kind?

Could 'grey' really exist in this world..?

Metal Bat clenched and unclenched the fist of his injured arm, watching his hand closely. It would have to do, for now. That bastard really got him good last time, but who would have thought that the same asshole would require him going into action so soon again..?

Stopping meters away from the source of his mixed feelings, Metal Bat glared at him. Garou on the other hand smirked.

Was this all a fucking game to him?!

"So nice of you to finally join the party, took you long enough."

"Fuckin' trash... What d'ya think yer doin'?"

"What does it look like? I'm embracing my nature."

"...as soon as we go separate ways? Ya fuckin'-"

"You need to start at some point," there was nothing in Garou's expression that indicated he was at all bothered by anything.

But...if what Metal Bat has seen of him in a month was true... He knew this idiot was hurting inside.

And he was about to heal him...his own way.

Before Metal Bat could say anything else, his phone rang and, this time, he pulled the receiver to his ear, all the while keeping eye contact with Garou, a smirk on whose face disappeared.

"I'm listenin'."

"Metal Bat...I do not know the reason for your early return, but...welcome back."

"Thanks."

"Our hands are extra full so far, so you will have to take on the Human Monster by yourself. He seems to have taken over the Monster Association as the new leader."

Now that was interesting to hear, "...I see," but he was drawing the entire picture now.

"We will send backup to you as soon as we can. Financial reward guaranteed, just take him down."

Metal Bat didn't reply and hung up, looking around the area, spotting a camera in the debris, smashing it in seconds.

Fucking snooping bastards... He didn't need for Zenko to see this on TV either.

Garou scratched the back of his head and sighed, bored, "Waiting for you is fucking annoying..."

"Well, ya didn' have ta... Ya could have attacked in the middle."

"And risk breaking the same arm a second time? Hardly."

"Oi!" Metal Bat pointed his bat at Garou, annoyed, "I am yer fuckin' opponent, take it seriously!"

"...you still want to be on the hero side?" Garou's expression was very serious at that moment.

"...d'ya want ta be a monster still?"

"Why?"

"Same t'ya..."

"Same to ya," Garou mocked how Metal Bat previously repeated after him.

"That's not how it works, idiot..." a pause, "...did ya really want ta become a leader of da monsters?"

"No, but desperate times call for desperate measures," Garou raised his hands for emphasis, "To bring this kind of disaster level, one needs to go further or beyond their original plan."

"So ya like what ya did?"

"Obviously..."

"Well then..." Metal Bat took his stance, "Seems like ya got a few more screws lose from da last time I saw ya... Let me fix yer head for ya."

"Ha!" Garou was amused to hear that, giving Metal Bat a middle finger, "Try if you can!"

And the fight was on again.

What were they fighting for..? It couldn't be their positions as a monster and a hero that dictated it.

They were both desperate. Desperate to show their true selves to the other, desperate to make the other understand. This was their put off talk from all of those days ago they should have done it. At this point, this was the only way for them to converse.

And it wasn't exactly working in either of their favors, but they were hotheaded...and they would see it through.

Or so they thought...

Dropping his bat, Metal Bat no longer cared about anything, not even bothering to use his full strength - settling for fists instead, trying to get all of his cooped up emotions across, his hurt, how...desperate he was. Garou allowed some of the hits to land, while sending some of his own punches in reply to Metal Bat's.

After, Metal Bat would just grab Garou's turtle neck and send him down into the debris, straddling him and just continue the punching...to the point where he would be exhausted from it, both fists landing into Garou's palms.

It would be a moment, just one moment in this fight...but it would hold so much meaning, too much, for the both of them.

Especially Garou.

Breathless, Metal Bat would say, "...I...don' care...I want...ya...back..."

Leaving Garou contemplating this change, his words...

Fuck...and he thought he was the crazy one. Just look at this asshole.

But then again, deep down...that's what he liked about him too.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	5. Disaster - That's What I Was After

**_Chapter Five: Disaster - That's What I Was After_**

He told himself he would not feel anything ever again, that emotions were only for the weak, for humans... And he was not human.

But...

Seeing Metal Bat like this, all of his emotions bared out to him on a silver platter...

Made him feel like...almost as if...he was human again.

Deleting the entire month they spent together would be impossible after all, huh...

Letting go of one fist, Garou reached for Metal Bat's hurt arm, pulling the red fabric up, revealing the still bruised flesh. Inspecting it with his knowing gaze, Garou concluded, "You should not be fighting...not yet. I'm surprised you managed heavy punches as is."

Metal Bat let out a breath, managing a smile, "Don'cha know? It's fightin' spirit."

Yeah... Garou knew... Far too well...and he pulled the injured arm to his chest, his eyes falling on Metal Bat's, "...what are you thinking?" they were supposed to be in a serious fight currently, as a hero and monster, so...what was this..?

Metal Bat remained in position, still above Garou, just watching their hands, "...tell me...why ya became a monster."

Garou's eyes widened. Not only was this idiot accepting him as a monster, but he was also asking how he became one?!

"...why the sudden change?" Garou was stunned.

Metal Bat looked away, his look slightly distant, "I've always known only one type of evil... Never 'fore have I seen anyone like ya. Ya claim dat yer a monster, but ya don' act like da one I am used ta seein'," he looked back at Garou, "I wanna understand."

Garou snorted. This was nice to hear... Someone wanted to try to understand him without making conclusions. This was quite interesting, but...there were always 'buts' to everything, huh..?

Garou sat up, not yet moving Metal Bat's hand away, "You shouldn't be so familiar with a monster. If you are seen-"

"I don' care, I-"

"Think about Zenko," Garou paused a moment, seeing Metal Bat become more attentive, "As an S-class, you get a lot of money. You still need it to raise her."

Metal Bat knew what Garou was talking about...and he also liked the fact he was worried about the most important person in his life... Still... "I never became an S-class for da money. I don' care 'bout da rankin' either... Though, yeah, I do get money out of it..." he looked a bit thoughtful for a moment, "Don' worry 'bout my hero status. They can do nothin' 'bout it. S-class are not rid off dat easily."

"... Still, you willing to risk everything for a monster's sake?"

"Yeah... I think Zenko would want dis too," there was no hesitation in Metal Bat's voice.

Garou shook his head. This is what he wanted, wasn't it..? And yet... It somehow didn't feel right. Then again, if they wanted to work out, one of them needed to bend for another, for them both to find a compromise...

Strange... He just never thought this could happen, "...you stepping down from your pride as a hero for me..? Why?"

"...goddamn ya ass, don' make me say it!" Metal Bat was clearly pissed with how long this talk was taking, "Ya know why."

"Hah..." standing up, Garou pulled Metal Bat up with him. He did know, "...Ever since I was a kid, I found myself drawn to monsters. I never understood the justice that heroes spoke of... And condemned them for it. In the end, heroes can't save everyone, you know? Yet humanity put them on a pedestal, praising them...while the destruction that monsters have been doing was only viewed as that - evil," Garou snorted, "Not everything monsters do is evil. Not all monsters are unjust," he pointed a finger at himself, "So I became a monster to bring peace to the world. That is all there is to it."

Metal Bat was silent all the while he listened to this, trying to understand...indeed, there was such a thing as 'grey' after all. Garou was neither good nor evil... But something in between. Something twisted, with questionable morals.

But then again, Metal Bat couldn't say those morals didn't make sense... Garou's path was a logical conclusion, in one way or another.

And yet... Metal Bat couldn't call it right either. Nodding to the destruction all around them, he barked out, "Is dis what ya call a path for peace?!"

"I never said there were not going to be any casualties nor that it was going to be easy. But...to raise fear and awareness, one needs to go through this first," he also made a clear point that heroes can't save everyone.

"...ya are burdenin' yerself...d'ya see it?"

"Yeah...but there is no other way. Whether my path is right or not, the only way I will get off it is through death."

Metal Bat scratched the back of his neck, looking around the debris for a moment, spotting what he was looking for and picking up his bat. He understood Garou's point and goal. He didn't need to agree with it, but it also didn't mean that his view of Garou changed.

At least now... It made better sense for Metal Bat...and he understood the one he called his lover.

What happened four days ago... It wasn't a break up now was it..? Indeed...it was not.

Because they were back here again.

"...ya know why I became a hero..?" Metal Bat's face darkened as he pointed his bat at the distance, "Ta prevent dis type of destruction... Da destruction dat killed my parents in front of Zenko's eyes," he t'ched, "I promised ta never show her violence since den. Never again..." the little girl had to witness her big brother execute revenge for the death of their parents... That's why Metal Bat made sure to shelter her ever since.

"So dis is how it is... Ya have yer reasons, I have mine... Our paths differ, but should we go separate ways because of it too..?"

"...can you possibly accept the one that brings destruction you are trying so hard to prevent?"

Metal Bat was silent for a while. It was a tough decision because it would mean going against some of the morals he was following all his life. And yet, it wasn't an impossible situation, "...do I have much choice..? It's fuckin' ya, after all..."

Fuck, what was he saying? It was like admitting his feelings. And of course it didn't go unnoticed by Garou who smirked.

Honestly... Metal Bat was no better, was he? As long as Zenko was save, he was willing to accept a monster as part of his life, his existence...

What kind of hero was he for that? He was no better than a monster himself after all...

Stepping over to Metal Bat, a few fingers ended up on the hero's chin, making sure he was looking at him as he said, "...you are such an anti-hero," and their lips connected into a short kiss, Garou breaking it first, "...at least now I know I wasn't wrong about you, Metal Bat."

"...I can say da same 'bout ya, idiot."

They were both absolutely messed up and fucked in the head. It was completely evident now.

"We are probably the most awkward pair in the universe."

"And whose fault d'ya think dat is?"

"Hey you little-"

"Why, if it isn't our new leader."

"Yeah, what are you doing being all friendly with a hero?"

"An S-class at that."

"Not to mention an idiot that acts before he thinks."

Garou and Metal Bat both turned to see two level demon monsters. Garou instantly smirked, stepping in front of Metal Bat, "What took you two so long? You were late to the HQ party."

"Ah, you know, family, friends..."

"Personal lives...and then we find out that our leader gets overthrown without our say on the matter."

"Yeah, do you honestly think we would agree to that, Human Monster?"

Finally, this was exactly what Garou was waiting for. But first thing's first... Glancing back at Metal Bat, he nodded for him to leave, "I will be dancing on a macabre field right now. Don't want a peace lover to see something like that."

Metal Bat raised an eyebrow and threw his jacket off his shoulders, stepping beside Garou, "Da peace lover 'ere of da two of us is ya. 'Sides..." Metal Bat pointed his bat at the two monsters, "Dose shits pissed me off."

"Oh look, a hero and a monster working together, how tragic..." one of the creatures retorted, taking a step forward.

"Indeed, what has this world come to?" the other one took its fighting stance, "Let us avenge our leader."

"Avenge your leader?" Garou looked surprised, "Are you not here because of the alliance with the Hero Association?"

"W-what?!"

"You fucking novice punk knew about it?"

"Then...why did you give the order to attack the cities?!"

Garou's smirk couldn't get any wider and he took his stance, "No reason to tell trash like you."

Sometimes, Metal Bat wasn't sure what Garou was thinking...or whether he was an idiot or a genius...probably the first though.

But seriously, this was all a game to him, wasn't it? Garou was playing a game with the entire world and human lives on the line.

And he was enjoying it.

His twisted sense of morality knew no boundaries...Metal Bat realized it at that very second, at that same moment as he saw Garou in his fighting stance, his eyes on fire...almost the same eyes as at the time he first confronted him during the centipede incident.

...and what a beautiful look that was...

The two monsters attacked first and Garou along with Metal Bat countered, as a first step in their realization.

That they were, indeed, not that different after all.

 ** _The End.  
_**


End file.
